The First Time
by rocioisabel-TVD4EVER
Summary: Delena Christmas One-shot #DelenaFandomAwards


**Author's Note: This is my entry for the #DelenaFandomAwards in the category of DE Christmas One-shot. This is dedicated to all the Delena shippers out there who are excited as I am for Damon and Elena get their happy ending. Let's just hope that Julie Plec and her team did justice to Damon and Elena.**

 **I've been writing this for almost a week and I am so happy that I can share my point of view of Damon and Elena in an important season like Christmas!**

 **The song I used was Beethoven's 5 Secrets-One Republic- The Piano Guys.**

 **Please remember that I don't own any of the characters of the show.**

 **-With all my love,**

 **Rocio I.**

* * *

Damon was running down the street with several bags in his arms. The last time he celebrated Christmas was back in his early beginnings and after he turned, the holiday died as well his heart stopped beating. Never in a million of years, he would've imagined himself with a Santa Claus hat, cursing at the snowy night and coming back home to his girl. This was his first Christmas with Elena, or rather, Mrs. Salvatore. That thought itself made his lips turned into a wide smile at the memory to one of the best days of his life.

He can still remember Elena in that white dress, which wrapped up so perfectly her body, walking down the aisle. The veil traveled from the top of her head to the sides, covering her like the angel she is. Caramel brown eyes glancing briefly at the figure leading her to the eldest Salvatore. Alaric Saltzman became the second father Jeremy and Elena needed. He was overjoyed the day she asked him to accompany her in the day of her wedding. Until today, Damon couldn't forget either the vows they said to each other. Her love promises took the award of the best speech he has ever heard in his entire life. Finally, but not less important, Damon took the cure of vampirism during their honeymoon and those first seconds as human felt like hell. He didn't understood the importance of inhaling and exhaling air into his lungs until Elena was literally hitting his back with her small fists while shouting in his ear to breathe. Also, the constant sound his stomach makes when he is around food, especially with the hamburgers and pickles. Overall, being human for seven months now is a great achieve for him.

A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he reached entrance. It was a loft in TriBeca like she wanted. Sadly there was no bar, but below them there was a pastry shop owned by a woman in her late seventies. As usual, the bell rang announcing his arrival.

-"Damon, poor guy. Aren't those heavy for you?" The old woman crossed around the counter and walked towards him in her own pace. "Let me help you taking those upstairs."

Immediately he shook his head and smiled politely towards her. "Thank you, Mrs. Honeywell. I think my arms can handle a few more steps."

She arched an eyebrow at the young man and let a grin appeared in her face. "You're so stubborn. Perhaps what you asked me to do might not be available anymore." Damon rolled his eyes at her comment while he reached inside of one of the bags and pulled out a tiny plastic bag. He doesn't know how many stores he went just to find the exact aromatic seasoning the woman asked for. Who would put that in a pastry?

-"How about you behave for one day and tell me already what you found?"

A satisfied smile found its way to her lips as she took the box with both of her wrinkled hands.

-"His name is Richard Miller and he works in the same hospital as Elena. The only reason he spends so much time with Elena is because he is her boss."

-"Perfect! Let me grab the stethoscope and impress Elena with my medical knowledge." He replied with a sarcastic tone while the jealousy erupted from his chest. Every time he would pick up Elena from work, that 'Richard' is there. Therefore, the curiosity got the best of him and told Mrs. Honeywell to dig a little about him. That old lady knows everyone.

-"Relax, Mr. Salvatore. Richard is married."

His annoyance disappeared and his body relaxed instantly. However, the idea of a man going after his Elena was too much to bear.

-"Maybe he is planning a divorce."

She shook her head while turning around and going back to her place behind the counter. "Thank you for the star anise."

Damon felt a sudden pity for her as he took a glance to the pictures she had in the wall of all her family. Adventures, smiles, kisses, weddings, children…a journey of a lifetime. Leaving the bags in the floor, he walked to the wall filled with history and studied it cautiously.

Mrs. Honeywell examined him with a raised eyebrow. Since the first time the man arrived, the tension in the environment was filled into a peaceful one. She never knew why he didn't liked her. Even to the point when she talks to both of them, he would excuse himself and leave. Elena would always squeezed his hand and watched him leave with understanding. Probably it has been almost five minutes before he grabbed a blue frame that had curve edges. Damon walked to the counter and placed the picture on top of it.

-"December of 1966." She said as soon the familiarity of the picture came to her. There was a Christmas tree in the background, a man dressed with a tuxedo, two identical babies and a young woman smiling at the man. Tears came to her eyes as she held it between her fingers. Damon's expression softened and pointed at the object in her hands.

-"This is Elena's favorite picture. She always say that no matter how much battle scars the couple had, they still found a way to be happy. To prove to their families they could be different than them. To have a decent life even when their past chased them..." He trailed off as he stared at her for a moment.

Mrs. Honeywell frowned and for a moment she saw a glimpse of struggle behind those eyes that were similar to hers.

-"You remind me of my mother, at least in the physical department."

-"Your mother?" She said unsure if that was a compliment or not.

He nodded while gulping. "She passed away a really long time ago and I couldn't-well can't- look at you without remembering all the things she did to me and my brother."

-"I'm so sorry to hear that."

-"However, Elena is a pretty convincing woman." Damon continued pretending he didn't heard her. "Treating you with the same coldness because you look like her was wrong, especially when you're the opposite. I know your deceased husband would punch my face right now just for being an ass to you. I would do the same if someone doesn't respect my wife the way it's supposed to be. I'm very sorry." He finished with a sigh.

-"Thank you for telling me and I accept your apology." Her voice said in a comforting manner while she wiped a tear from her cheek.

-"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Honeywell." Damon said before leaving upstairs.

* * *

Elena was finishing the last details of her makeup before she heard the front door opened. He was leaving the bags on the kitchen table before calling for her.

-"Bedroom!" She shouted to him while she hid the gift she just wrapped inside of a cabinet.

-"What are you doing?" His voice sounded in the room and Elena jumped back from the furniture.

-"Christmas stuff." She admitted with a nervous laugh.

-"Can I see it?" Damon couldn't help the smirk growing in his lips as the brunette rolled her eyes at him.

-"Soon." Elena stepped forward and greeted him with a lovely kiss. "What took you so long?"

He stole one more kiss from his wife and put a tray of a hair behind her ear. "I talked to Mrs. Honeywell."

-"I'm so proud of you, Damon." Her eyes shined with excitement and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled faintly and cleared his throat not wanting to talk about the subject anymore.

-"I bought almost everything you wrote in the list. Remind me to take the car next time. It was freezing outside."

-"You were the one who offered to walk when I needed to go to treat a patient." Elena couldn't help to chuckle when he saw Damon rolling his blue eyes to her.

-"I'll be waiting in the living room." He smiled to himself as he leave their bedroom, but before disappearing completely, he returned with the same expression in his face while Damon's eyes checked her from head to toe. "You look stunning, if isn't obvious."

Elena stood there with newly red cheeks while Damon winked at her before retiring himself.

* * *

The Christmas spirit was radiating from every corner of their loft. Both of them spent the last week decorating and finding the perfect tree. Music filled the silence of the room and the shiny lights from the tree defeated the sadness and sorrow Damon felt every year at this season. Elena and Damon cooked together and almost lost their dinner thanks to small distractions during the process.

Now they were sitting in the couch and talking about their days. One, two and three hours passed and Elena couldn't love him more. Her husband, best friend and partner in crime gave up his immortal life to give her what she always wanted. A one lifetime with him. She knows how difficult it must be to him to be human again, but she's been there for him at every step of the way.

Damon glanced at her while he finished massaging softly her feet, mirroring her joy. Then, he reached from behind him a small box with a blue bow on top.

-"I got you a gift."

-"You shouldn't-"

-"This is our first Christmas together, Elena. I wouldn't lose the chance to spoil my wife with beautiful gifts." He cut her off and extended the box to her. Slowly, she took the box in her hands and eyed it curiously. Her heart was beating uncontrollably as she took off the bow and opened the lid. A gasp escaped her lips and looked at Damon surprised by its content.

-"W-Where did you get this?"

-"I stole it back for you." Her hands trembled as she lifted the silver chain and tears streamed down her cheeks.

-"I thought I'll never see it again." There in front of her was the necklace that represented their love and trust from the beginning. The same one who kept him out of her mind, but not her heart.

-"Could you…?" Damon didn't have to be told twice and took the necklace from her hands. Elena turned around and moved her hair by one side. Memories came rushing back and the nostalgia overwhelmed both of them. She never would forget her 18th birthday and neither would he. Elena looked down to the pendant and just like she and Damon, it would always find its way back to her.

-"Now it's my turn." She wiped her happy tears away and stood up from the couch. Holding his hand with hers, Elena led him to stand in front of the fireplace besides the humongous tree they decorated with love. He waited patiently for her, bur her nervousness wasn't allowing her to speak properly.

-"Relax baby. I'm sure whatever you got me, I would adore it." He took her other hand and squeezed both of them in reassurance.

She breathed deeply and locked her eyes with the eyes she is used to watch every day. "I'm pregnant."

Faster than a shooting star, shock appeared in his face and he blinked slowly. "Are you serious?" She nodded excitedly and let go of his hands to touch her belly.

-"You're going to be dad." In less than a second, Damon lifted her up in his arms happily. Tears of pure joy and love trailed down his own cheeks while the smile on his face never left.

-"Elena Gilbert, you just made me the happiest person alive!" He said loudly as he put her down. Damon watched her flat belly and hesitating, he caressed it hoping the future baby could feel him.

She giggled at his actions and out her hands on top of Damon's. "Eight months to go."

Damon's heart melted and he dropped to his knees and leaned forward to press a soft kiss in the place where the baby would grow safely. After that, Damon got himself up and Elena didn't want to waste time to say her thoughts. She threw her arms around him and kissed Damon passionately. The fire was dancing wildly and it never went back to sleep. Joy, lust and love was shared in the kiss and they couldn't stop. The necessity of air in their lungs drove them to pull back and leaned their foreheads together.

-"Look up…" Elena whispered still catching her breath. He did what she said and just above them, there was a similar plant that Elena showed him back when he was helping Jeremy with the Hunter's curse.

-"Mistletoe. You had everything planned out."

-"Of course I did." She scoffed and pecked his lips.

-"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Salvatore."

-"Merry Christmas, Mr. Salvatore."


End file.
